El Encanto de una Obsesión
by CinnLuna06
Summary: Bella, una joven ambiciosa, con una vida de mediocridad, con anhelos de ser una mujer independiente, con dinero y poder, decide conseguir un trabajo de secretaria de gerente en la empresa International Companies Masen, hasta que un día conoce al director de dicha empresa, obsesionada por la riqueza se ve envuelta en encantos pero Bella descubrirá que aquel hombre es un psicópata
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de **S.M.** La Historia es completamente mía

**N/A **Le quiero agradecer a las talentosísimas chicas de FFAD que han diseñado las portadas de esta historia, la verdad que no se que haría sin esa dedicación por parte de ustedes chicas ¡Son grandiosas!

**Paola Vannesa balbuena y Valentina Peñacarmona por diseñar las portadas! **

**Summary: **_Bella es una chica con muchas ambiciones, esta cansada de tanta mediocridad en su vida, desea tener todo aquello que anhelaba desde joven, dinero, poder y una vida para ella sola, así que decide aceptar el unico trabajo que ella puede conseguir a pesar de ser una muchacha universitaria, ser una secretaria de gerente de la empresa International Companies Masen, hasta que un día bella conoce al director de dicha empresa y presiente que aquel hombre la comienza a asechar, más tarde se dará por vencida de tanta vida que ella considera mediocre y decidirá adentrar en la vida del apuesto Edward Cullen que terminará siendo un psicopata un asesino serial que disfruta matar a sus amantes, no sin antes, hacerlas disfrutar de los gozos de los lujos. ¿Qué hará bella para que Edward se detenga? ¿Bella se dará cuenta a tiempo? Solo habrá una cosa que detendrá aquel gusto de Edward por matar, un sentimiento autentico por ella._

**"El Encanto de una Obsesión"**

**Capítulo 1. La Entrevista.**

**Bella POV**

Mis zapatos de tacón de más o menos de diez centímetros de altura, cayó sobre un charco de agua que estaba al momento en que baje la acerca, había un clima horrible en Nueva York, llovía, hacía frio y la gente no dejaba de golpearte el costado y la espalda como si fueras un costal de papas macizo, refunfuñe cuando un hombre me golpeo con su hombro y yo me hice para adelante llevándome mechones de cabello, lo mire alejarse sin disculparse. _Si bueno, no le importa que me haya pasado casi una hora arreglándome el cabello_, sin duda le daría igual si me hubiera hecho caer sobre aquel charco. Este día en la mañana la ciudad era un caos, un tremendo pandemónium que rigurosamente trate de asimilar, las aceras repletas de gente, las calles estancadas de autos que hacían sonar sus claxons como si fuera ni más ni menos que una perfecta demostración de conciertos a todo pulmón, di por sentado que este caos se debía en más intensidad porque era lunes y que todos andaban a prisa como normalmente alguien lo esta al principio de semana, no era la única persona molesta y que debía llegar a tiempo a una entrevista de trabajo, podía apostar a que había más de cien personas en mi situación y que pasaba exactamente a mi lado, tal vez intentado llegar al mismo destino que el mio.

Crucé la calle cuando el semáforo se torno rojo, no quería mirar ningún solo reloj, no quería darme cuenta que podía estar llegando a destiempo, necesitaba estar ahí aunque yo no fuese la primera. Traté de correr con los tacones, era un fiasco corriendo con tacones, pero no daba de otra que tratar de dar una impresión considerable cuando es tu primer trabajo oficial en tu curricular casi vacío, jadee cuando me detuve ya en la acera y avancé unas cuadras más. La gente seguía golpeándome, perdí esperanzas de que alguien tuviera decencia y se disculpara asi que simplemente lo ignore, a los pocos minutos el cielo comenzó a tronar, fue peor de lo que pensé porque ahora la gente se detenía para sacar sus paraguas, suspire, _¡No hoy! _

Me cubrí la cabeza con mi maletín de cuerpo negro al avanzar entre la gente, todo era molesto y desesperante pero tenía el vago presentimiento de que la tormenta del día se alejaría más pronto de lo que creía. Casi resbalo con el pavimento cuando me gire hacia una calle, perdía equilibrio cada vez que trataba de acelerar con los tacones y las suelas de mis zapatos húmedos, tome aire y corrí sin detenerme esta vez.

_International Companies Masen _

Logré ver aquello cuando me detuve al mirar un edificio aproximadamente de más de treinta pisos, me quedé un minuto contemplándolo a través de las gotas de lluvia que me salpicaban la cara y los parpados. Sonreí para mi misma, había llegado al fin, esperando a que yo pudiera ser al menos la tercera, cuarta o quinta en llegar, subí las grotescas y largas escaleras de la entrada, había gente que entraba y salía de dicha empresa por una puerta giratoria de cristal, crucé la puerta y cuando entré pude sentir al instante la revitalizante sensación del aire cálido y delicadamente calculado de la calefacción del lugar, me quite el abrigo de terciopelo empapado y lo doble lo más correcto posible sobre mi brazo para que nadie notara que estaba chorreando agua en la recepción, mi pelo estaba en un desastre incorregible así que ya era tarde querer remediarlo. Me acerque a una mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio plateado que llevaba el logo de la empresa (era negro con el nombre de la empresa en letra manuscrita color dorado) en el centro, era fácil identificarlo a larga distancia porque era sumamente enorme.

-Son solos los miércoles, necesitará cita…-tenía la mirada hacia abajo en una _Tablet _–Tal vez quiera llamar después, estaré aquí esperando la llamada.

Hasta que no escucho el traqueteo de mis tacones pude hacerla entrar en razón, era una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello cobrizo con ojos verdes y un semblante de "dime rápido lo que necesitas que estoy ocupada"

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo en el piso veinticuatro con el señor Johnson, sobre el puesto de secretaria del gerente.

-Ah sí claro –saco algo de un cajón, me entrego un gafete de visitante –Ve por ese ascensor, allá podrás completar un papeleo.

Me puse el gafete y fui hacia el ascensor, apreté el numero 24 y esperé a que ascendiera sintiéndome ligeramente desorientada, estaba nerviosa, completamente angustiada, había venido aquí con el propósito de tener un empleo digno, un empleo que me permitiera darme los lujos que yo siempre había añorado, esa clase de lujos de ser alguien importante, tener un departamento caro y exclusivo, un auto enorme y reluciente que fuera solo para mí, un guardarropa de ensueños con la más alta calidad en confección, zapatos finos, viajes en aviones, compras desquiciadas en centros comerciales, pero que obtuve a cambio…un empleo miserable de secretaría, tras haber estudiado casi cuatro años en la carrera de administración de empresas solo pude lograr obtener esto ¿Y que podía esperar? Si el empelo me lo recomendó mi amiga Jessica que aquí mismo trabajaba como recepcionista, ella me dio aviso del trabajo, si no, yo aun estaría en casa vagando en sueños ridículos.

Llegue al piso veinticuatro, era una habitación mediana con paredes blancas y con olor a café y papel, el sonido de varios teléfonos resonando y el traqueteo de varias impresoras en función fueron los únicos sonidos que había ahí, mire alrededor de la sala, mire a Jessica tomando el teléfono y luego a una salita con alfombra en donde tres personas descansaban en unas sillas, había solo una silla disponible ¿Acaso esa era la cantidad de gente que pedía por el trabajo? Carajo ¿Qué tan degradante era?

Me acerque con Jessica, ella me hiso un gesto intentando que la esperara un poco. Colgó y me acerque.

-Llegas temprano, así que ¿Lista?

La mire con una mueca, luego disimuladamente apunte al grupo de tres personas.

-¿Son todos los que han venido?

-Sí.

-¿Y porque aun están aquí?

-El señor Johnson piensa dar el puesto esta misma mañana, así que será mejor que entres y vea que eres bastante buena.

Asentí y mire la entrada de dos puertas que estaba cerrada, parecía que aquellas puertas deseaban comerme con tanta agonía, mire a Jessica antes de entrar, ella aviso por teléfono que estaba en la puerta y espero a que el señor Johnson me diera permiso de entrar.

Abrí la puerta y asome primeramente la cabeza, el señor Johnson era un hombre de más o menos de treinta y cinco años, cabello negro con varias entradas de calvicie, llevaba un traje con corbata azul marino, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio de madera con una lámpara encorvada que iluminaba unos documentos que firmaba con lentitud, la oficina estaba tapizada de varios cuadros bastante grandes y que se veía sumamente pesados, había solo una ventana en todo el lugar y estaba del lado oeste.

Levanto la mirada de los documentos y dejo a un lado la pluma con la que firmaban.

-Adelante, señorita Swan, tome asiento –me ofreció la única silla que estaba disponible frente a su escritorio.

Me senté, me quede con las manos sobre las rodillas y totalmente cohibida, esperando a que me diera indicaciones.

-¿Trae su curricular?

-Si claro –susurré, abrí el maletín que llevaba y saque un folder rojo, estaba tan delgado porque solo llevaba dentro dos hojas, una era la de mi diploma y el otro de los trabajos de medio tiempo en el que desperdicie mi tiempo.

Abrió el folder, miro solo unos segundos mi diploma y paso a leer la hoja de mis antiguos empleos.

-Asi que recién recibida de la universidad –observó, con aire pensativo -¿Desde cuando?

-Hace un año.

-¿Tiene experiencia en el ambiente empresarial?

Quise tener una respuesta rápida pero tarde demasiado en contestar.

-No realmente pero no significa que sea una inexperta, se cómo se maneja la computadora, la impresora, guardar y enviar archivos, no me resulta nada nuevo.

-Pero ¿Nuca has trabajado como secretaria?

-No –y no creo que sea difícil.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés

El señor Johnson miro más atentamente la hoja de mis viejos empleos, los reviso con esa expresión que me tenía con las uñas aferradas a la silla, esa seriedad que no emanaba más que angustia y preocupación. No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba avanzando, sentía mi nuca sudar y una picazón en la piel que se debía sobre todo a mi ropa casi húmeda, luego de un tramo de apremiantes minutos, dejo la hoja dentro de mi folder y tomo una hoja que firmo.

-Su curricular se ve interesante y más que usted sea universitaria, le diré algo, este trabajo no es algo tan bien pagado, doscientos dolares a la quincena, más prestaciones, vacaciones decembrinas, aguinaldo y liquidación, el horario es de nueve de la mañana a siete, usted sabe si le conviene.

Suspiré con desgana ¿Doscientos dolares a la quincena? ¡Que podía hacer yo con eso! Y más aun cuando yo vivía con mi madre, nuca iba a poder salir de aquella pequeña casa si iba en tan malos pasos económicos, no, definitivamente no podría aceptar este trabajo pero que más daba, no era si lo quería o no, lo necesitaba y punto. Mis ojos automáticamente miraron hacia abajo con una ligera inquietud, era tan poco.

-Me conviene porque lo necesito –admití con poco aplomo.

-Me extraña que busque trabajo de secretaria si usted es universitaria ¿Por qué no busca en otra parte?

Creí que estaba bromeando, si no hubiera intentado en montones de lugares jamás hubiera caído hasta aquí, como había dicho era mi ultima opción, además, era mi primer trabajo en una oficina, necesitaba experiencia.

-Porque no es fácil conseguir trabajo, necesito dinero y este trabajo me dará los inicios para comenzar con experiencias laborales más formales.

-En ese caso, veremos si esta empresa puede hacer algo por usted –una sonrisa diminuta le cruzó el rostro, me entregó mi portafolio amablemente –Si gusta esperar con los demás para que yo pueda hacer unas llamadas

Tome el portafolio al tiempo que me levantaba, sonreí a medias y le agradecí, camine hacia la salida y para cuando cerré la puerta escuche que hablaba con alguien. Al salir Jessica se estaba limando las uñas, me acerque a ella con el cuerpo sintiéndose fatal, parecía que había corrido un maratón de aquí hasta _Central park_.

Bufe y mi cabello bailo sobre el aire, cayendo pegajoso sobre mi frente.

-¿Y?

-Esperaré como los demás. –puse los ojos en blanco, era un puesto tan mediocre que no podia creer que nos hagan esperar

Jess sigo limando sus uñas de un lado otro, soplando su uña bien afilada con despreocupación, ella y yo habíamos estado en la misma universidad y en la misma carrera y ahora estaba de recepcionista en un piso tan desierto en donde yo jamás soportaría estar, en un cubículo pequeño con un jefe tan aburrido y poco atractivo, aunque, su vida no era tan miserable como la mía.

-No seas negativa Bella –replico con voz suave –Necesitará ver si eres eficiente, además aquí nadie se contrata hasta ser aprobado por el directivo de la compañía, eso incluye al jefe.

-¿Qué jefe? –protesté.

-El director de todo lo que ves a tu alrededor, se le envía tu curricular pero me supongo que el señor Johnson hará una excepción este día, veremos haber que sucede.

No le dije nada más y me fui a sentar en la única silla que estaba disponible, me atuse los cabellos que llevaban pegados aun en la frente, miré el reloj de pared y eran las ocho y treinta, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba la gente que esta a mi lado esperando una respuesta, me supongo que el señor Johnson prefirió esperar a que alguien más se presentará para el puesto. Hojee una revista de modas que estaba en la mesita de centro, otros fueron simplemente por café, no era mala idea ir por uno ya que me sentía extraña del estomago por no haber desayunado, así que seguí a una mujer alta, esbelta de cabello rubio hacia donde se preparaba el café, cuando regrese yo y la rubia el señor Johnson les agradecía a los demás candidatos y los despidió amigablemente.

Mire a Jessica quien me sonreía de oreja a oreja y me apuntaba con los ojos al señor Johnson.

-¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó.

Me busco por la habitación y cuando me encontró se acerco a mí y me atendió la mano, el vaso desechable donde llevaba el café tambaleo sobre mi mano con la advertencia de tirarse sobre mi brazo. Le tome la mano.

-Bienvenida a _International Companies Masen_, empieza mañana mismo.

Me quede perpleja y desorientada, la chica rubio de mi lado salió a zancadas hacia donde había dejado su portafolio y se fue sin decir nada pasando a un lado de nosotros, le agradecí varias veces por la oportunidad de empleo y me dije una y otra vez que ese certificado universitario tendría que darme al menos algo.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana sin duda –la sonrisa de mi rostro se transformo en autentica sorpresa y asombro, no era un gran trabajo, realmente no cubría con mis expectativas pero yo iba a lograr lo que quería tarde o temprano.

-A primera hora –añadió con una vocecilla muy tonta.

-Claro –mi sonrisa se transformo en una mueca imperceptible, pero mis ojos dejaban mucho que ver mi insuficiencia por el empleo.

(...)

**Edward POV**

_Europa, GRECIA._

Minuciosamente daba la vuelta a la página de la revista _Play boy, _sintiéndome inevitablemente agotado luego de haber pasado más de treinta minutos excitándome con las fotografías de las modelos completamente desnudas que aparecían a cada vuelta de hoja, era la única cosa que me gustaba hacer en mi cuarto de hotel cuando los oficios del trabajo me dejaban descansar un rato, me gustaba masturbarme mientras el tiempo me era tan largo y silencioso, las mujeres de aquellas revistan no saciaban mi deseo, algunas por el simple hecho de que no eran mi tipo, yo gozaba de las mujeres delgadas, de estatura mediana, con el cabello largo y ondulado, con esa chispa de tonos rojos y cafés y los ojos libremente embriagados de inocencia y juventud, esas eran las que inexplicablemente me atraían.

Deje la revista en el suelo, acostándome sobre el sofá reclinable, mire hacia el techo y pensé ¿En cuanto tiempo no me he topado con una mujer así? Aproximadamente en medio año y aquella mujer había desaparecido, ella me tenia loca, tenía una figura de locura y un trasero de infierno pero no siempre lo bueno dura para siempre, tal vez fue un error horrendo que ella se hubiera topado conmigo o el que yo me la encontrara en la calle recogiendo unos papeles que el aire arrebato de su maletín medio abierto. El hecho es que ahora ella ya no volvería, porque uno simplemente no puede traer a alguien de la muerte y asi pasaron con dos mujeres más…

Maldita sea, yo solo quería hacerlas feliz.

Cerré los ojos esperando poder descansar hasta que mi agenda electrónica sonó, me levante de un salto y lo tome de la mesa de centro en donde lo deje boca abajo.

-¿Diga?

-Señor, ya tengo a la nueva secretaria señor, empieza mañana mismo.

-Que bien Johnson ¿Y esperas que la apruebe cierto? Espero que hayas contratado a alguien capaz y eficiente, no me gusta que haya idiotas y analfabetas en la empresa, no soporto la mediocridad.

-Es universitaria señor –tragó saliva.

-Bien, envíame su curricular a mi _E-mail_, veremos si es eficiente después de todo.

Colgué, desplace la mesita de centro hacia donde estaba y entonces abrí mi Laptop, teclee mi contraseña y entré al acceso a internet, pasaron tres minutos cuando me llego la curricular de la nueva secretaria, lo abrí e inspeccione todo, sus estudios, la carrera de Administración de empresas, su promedio, sus empleos, su edad, todo andaba en orden, era universitaria, tenía buenos promedios desde el preescolar hasta su bachillerato, me agradaba que gente así se uniera a la empresa, me gustaba cazar talentos.

-Parece que todo esta en orden –susurré, di hacia abajo para poder ver más de información hasta que una fotografía suya ocupó todo el tamaño de una hoja, hubo un silencio inmóvil que me dejo sin aliento, me incline hacia delante para ver con más precisión la fotografía, era una muchacha apuesta, realmente preciosa, unos ojos enormes color azul, pestañas largas , negras y gruesas, pómulos resaltados con uno tono inocentemente rosado, una sonrisa encantadora con una energía que me perturbo de buena gana, un cabello con volumen y brillo que se dejo caer sobre sus hombros, un tono tan atractivo, podía apostar a que era cobrizo o tal vez tabaco, llevaba una blusa de botones roja que dejo resaltar su tono de piel nívea que combinaba muy bien con aquel color carmesí de su ropa.

Tardé varios minutos en procesar que era lo que me había sucedido, que sentí al instante que la vi, hubo una atracción fulminante y aquello solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Quién eres? –Musite con fascinación mientras regresaba al principio del curricular y leía su nombre –Isabella Swan, eres un verdadero encanto.

**Gracias chicas por tomarse la molestia de leer este primer capítulo de la historia, agradeciendo de nuevo a las chicas que aprobaron esta idea en la pagina de facebook de FFAD, uno montones de comentarios que me dieron el aliento de seguir, hacía mucho que no subia en fanfiction, es hermoso regresar. **

**La historia o más bien la trama realmente no se por donde comenzó o como fue que se me ocurrió, creo que la idea loca me llegó a la mente por estar viendo la televisión, estaba viendo una serie, o una pelicula xD o simplemente me llego como un flashazo, si, definitivamente por una serie pero no se como se llama, en fin, supe al instante que yo deseaba escribir algo de esto, porque jamás he escrito a un Edward malo, psicopata y enfermo, así que me llamó mucho la atención, esperemos que ustedes les haya gustado y que sigamos saludandonos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Muchos besos! gracias a todos los que seguirán esta historia y los que le darán Favoritos :) Abrazos.**


	2. Un ser Indescriptible

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de **S.M.** La Historia es completamente mía

**N/A **Le quiero agradecer a las talentosísimas chicas de FFAD que han diseñado las portadas de esta historia, la verdad que no se que haría sin esa dedicación por parte de ustedes chicas ¡Son grandiosas!

**Paola Vannesa balbuena y Valentina Peñacarmona por diseñar las portadas!**

**Summary: **_Bella es una chica con muchas ambiciones, esta cansada de tanta mediocridad en su vida, desea tener todo aquello que anhelaba desde joven, dinero, poder y una vida para ella sola, así que decide aceptar el unico trabajo que ella puede conseguir a pesar de ser una muchacha universitaria, ser una secretaria de gerente de la empresa International Companies Masen, hasta que un día bella conoce al director de dicha empresa y presiente que aquel hombre la comienza a asechar, más tarde se dará por vencida de tanta vida que ella considera mediocre y decidirá adentrar en la vida del apuesto Edward Cullen que terminará siendo un psicopata un asesino serial que disfruta matar a sus amantes, no sin antes, hacerlas disfrutar de los gozos de los lujos. ¿Qué hará bella para que Edward se detenga? ¿Bella se dará cuenta a tiempo? Solo habrá una cosa que detendrá aquel gusto de Edward por matar, un sentimiento autentico por ella._

"**El Encanto de una Obsesión"**

**Capítulo 2. Un ser indescriptible.**

**Bella POV**

Llegue a casa en taxi, fue mucho mejor que regresar caminado, aunque la lluvia ya hubiese cesado del todo yo no quería arriesgarme. Abrí la puerta de la remota y pequeña casa que teníamos en desde hace más de nueve años, no era algo grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, tenia mi propio cuarto con baño, la sala y la cocina estaban en la misma habitación así que no había comedor, mi madre dormía de vez en cuando en el sofá porque no le agradaba la idea de dormir sola en una cama _King size_, desde que mi padre murió hace once años ella no hiso cambio alguno de ningún rincón, yo tenía recuerdos muy presentes de mi padre cuando no podía dormir, de esas veces en la que uno es victima de las largas noches de insomnio y la única forma de no mirar el techo con aburrimiento es pensar en algo, así que yo recordaba a mi padre todo lo que podía, nosotros éramos de Portland pero a los siete años le pedí a mi padre viajar a Nueva York porque todos se referían a la ciudad como _La gran manzan_a y como en la película infantil de _Jim y el melocotón gigante_ pensaba que tal vez en el centro de Nueva York habría una gran manzana para todo el mundo, fue una ridiculez cuando termine descubriendo que era completamente imposible, pero para entonces mi padre se había enamorado de Nueva York y había conseguido esta casa en una subasta así que aquí se formo nuestra historia hasta que el murió de un infarto, tal vez las personas no son para siempre pero suerte que los recuerdos sí y me llenaba de confort retenerlo en mi memoria cuando necesitaba de su presencia.

-¿Bella? –mi madre asomo la cabeza desde la entrada de la cocina, ella era una mujer delicada y dulce, había estado conmigo en los momentos más complicados de mi vida y aun así era hermosa, tenía un cabello del color del maíz, unos ojos grandes y azules como los míos, un poco sumidos en una melancolía discreta, un sonrisa suave que me daba la bienvenida cada vez que entraba por esa puerta.

La salude con una sonrisa y ella salió con una taza de café, llevaba el sacó de color naranja Neón de su trabajo en _Home depot_, almacenaba mercancía por un poco menos que mi nuevo sueldo.

-Guao, hay un caos tremendo allá afuera, me he venido en taxi, necesito urgentemente un auto –había pasado cuatro años desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad para tener permiso y dinero para un auto más o menos decente, odiaba caminar y desperdiciar el poco dinero que tenía en transporte, mi madre me había sugerido montones de veces irme en tren pero odiaba la clase de gente que rondaba ahí.

Mi madre tomo de su taza y se encogió de hombros.

-No es posible con un sueldo tan bajo como el mío, créeme bella, daría todo lo que tuviera para darte lo que quieres pero no es suficiente.

_Nada era suficiente para mí_

-Esperemos que doscientos dolares a la quincena me den esperanzas –solté un bufido de tan solo recordar el estúpido sueldo, que coraje, que insuficiencia.

-¿Te han dado el empleo? –sus cejas se alzaron con repentina curiosidad.

Asentí, debía sentirme bien pero solo me daba asco.

-Empiezo mañana, es frustrante porque no es lo que quiero, nada resulta bien –me deje caer sobre uno de los sofás, me tape la cara recordándome una y otra vez _¿Qué estás haciendo bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo…?_

Mi madre se acerco a mi con pasos largos, se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el pelo con una suavidad que emano en mí una consolación inmediata, la mire, ella como yo sabía que yo quería más, que necesitábamos más y que tal vez yo no funcionaba para dar todo de mí, teniendo un trabajo que yo consideraba "mediocre".

-Uno empieza desde abajo, Bella, con el tiempo desarrollaras experiencia que te servirá para alcanzar el puesto que quieres –su voz tan baja y consoladora solo me hacía sentir peor, no quería que nadie tratará de animarme, solo quería que alguien me recordara que yo podía conseguir **más. **

Me volví hacia ella con una expresión quebrada por mi angustia.

-Nuca lograré nada siendo una mediocre secretaria –masculle, retándola con los ojos y gruñendo para mi misma con una furia enloquecedora que me rasgaba la piel por dentro.

Ella bajo la mano que tenía sobre mi cabeza y giró su cuerpo hacia otro lado, me fui corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiendo a mi habitación, ahí fue donde me aplaste contra la cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada ¿Cuándo iba a salir de esta miseria? De esta casa tan chica y desordenada, de esta ropa tan usada y gastada y de la comida que se repetía cada dos días ¿Cuándo…?

(…)

**Edward POV**

Esa noche había previsto que mi vuelvo de Grecia a N.Y llegaría dentro de varios días, yo no podía permitirme tanto tiempo, necesitaba llegar a Nueva York más tardar en veinticuatro horas, así que para entonces había llamado a un viejo colega que tenía desde la preparatoria que coleccionaba Jets privados, la mayoría los rentaba y algunos los mantenía fuera de servicio por mera admiración, había tecleado su número y a los dos timbrazos me respondió.

-¡Edward! ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Necesito que me rentes unos de tus Jets, Carlo, si es posible para mañana en la mañana, necesito llegar a N.Y

-¿Nueva York? Creí que te quedarías en Grecia unas semanas más ¿Ya pasaste suficiente tiempo con tu familia como para querer regresar?

-Es un asunto importante. –afirme.

-Me supongo que debe ser un asunto grandísimo para volar tanto en un Jet –Hubo una pausa luego escuche que tecleaba en una computadora y que le gritaba alguien "Para mañana en la mañana", varios minutos más y regreso al teléfono –Te lo tengo reservado para mañana como has pedido.

-Te lo agradezco Carlo, mañana te tengo el pago en un cheque en blanco, por la cifra que más te convenga, ya que es asunto de emergencia.

Rió entre dientes.

-No creo que vayas a viajar por asuntos de trabajo ¿Verdad? Te conozco, tu dejas asuntos del trabajo para luego, es algo más viejo amigo, lo percibo.

Mire hacia la pantalla de mi Laptop, aferrándome a la mirada de la fotografía de Isabella Swan.

-Es algo indescriptible.

(…)

**Bella POV**

Doblaba la ropa limpia de esta mañana sentada en el centro de mi cama, con mi teléfono celular aplastado sobre mi mejilla, hablando con mi novio de exactamente siete años: Jacob Black, aun recordaba el vago día en que nos conocimos, sentados en un café cerca de la secundaria yo en ese entonces tenía hambre de ambición y Jacob era uno de esos chicos que atraían mi atención por ser sumamente atractivo y con la disposición de complacerme en todos mis inevitables caprichos, no lo culpe cuando se fijo en mi, para ese entonces yo había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para que me echara de vez en cuando miradas ya que muchas andaba detrás suyo, la suerte estuvo de mi lado cuando en una ocasión me ofreció un café, charlamos durante horas y al final del día había llegado a mi casa con dos grandes ramos de rosas rojas, una lona descomunal que decía HONRAME CON SER PARTE DE MI VIDA POR SIEMPRE, había quedado en shock en ese momento porque era algo que había esperado durante meses, no tardamos en ser completamente inseparables, yo me aferré a él como su segunda sombra, hasta que, en la crisis económica del 2008 el negocio de su familia se había derrumbado por completo, en sentido figurado porque sus ganancias habían bajado demasiado como para llevar a la familia en una tremenda quiebra, a los dos años la familia había vendido su casa, propiedades fuera de la ciudad y empeñando joyas, prácticamente tuvieron que empezar desde cero y fue muy difícil para ellos tener sustento de dinero otra vez.

Ahora la familia Black vive en un modesto departamento en el centro de Manhattan y Jacob se gana la vida vendiendo Hot Dogs para pagarse poco a poco la carrera de Psicología que por falta de pago tuvo que suspenderse varios meses. Y pensar que Jacob algun día iba a ocupar el puesto de su padre en su negocio de bienes raíces, ahora ya no era nadie prácticamente.

-Mañana puedo esperarte después del trabajo y te llevo a casa para que evites pagar taxi –Jake siempre usaba una excusa para llevarme en la única cosa que le había quedado después de la crisis de su familia, su auto, un Tsuru negro, año 2005, un fiasco.

-No tienes porque –arrugue la nariz de tan solo pensar en ese auto, fuera del edificio, me hacía sentir una pena –Me iré en tren o en taxi, me da igual de todas formas.

-Bella por favor, déjame traerte a casa o podemos pasar un rato juntos en tu hora de comida ¿No te parece?

-A puesto a que estaré ocupada siendo mi primer día, veremos si podemos hacer algo, yo te llamo ¿Ok? –rodee una mueca, era tan terco.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido trabajo, se que eso le restara tiempo para pasarla juntos pero ya veremos como arreglamos los horarios. –un silencio irrumpió de repente, nadie dijo nada hasta que él carraspeo –Te amo Bella, espero de verdad verte mañana.

Yo solo pude escuchar aquello, sintiéndome repentinamente culpable a causa de las falsas esperanzas que desde hace tiempo le iba ofreciendo, tenía que admitirlo, desde que Jake no era aquel chico apuesto, con dinero, mis perspectivas acerca de nuestra relación habían cambiado, dejándome ver que lo nuestro no iba a llegar a ningún lado, siendo un don nadie para el mundo.

Mi voz se hiso nudo en la garganta cuando le contesté con una debilidad que me afecto al momento en que me engañe a mi misma respondiéndole.

-Yo también.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias a todas por leer! de verdad no saben lo feliz que me la he pasado creando esta historia, espero que a muchas de ustedes ya les este gustando, por cierto, gracias a la gente que le sigue dando favoritos, muchas, de verdad mucha gracias, esperemos que tal les parece la historia conforme vaya avanzando, que les puedo decir, de verdad me siento agradecida, de antemano otra vez agradeciendole a las chicas de FFAD por ser tan consideradas y tan lindas con las nuevas historias! besotes a todas ellas y los que lean este fic.**

**:)**

**P.D Aun no se que días de las semanas estaré subiendo, así que será algo complicado dictar fecha. **


	3. En la mira

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de **S.M.** La Historia es completamente mía

**N/A **Le quiero agradecer a las talentosísimas chicas de FFAD que han diseñado las portadas de esta historia, la verdad que no se que haría sin esa dedicación por parte de ustedes chicas ¡Son grandiosas!

**Paola Vannesa balbuena y Valentina Peñacarmona por diseñar las portadas!**

**Summary: **_Bella es una chica con muchas ambiciones, esta cansada de tanta mediocridad en su vida, desea tener todo aquello que anhelaba desde joven, dinero, poder y una vida para ella sola, así que decide aceptar el unico trabajo que ella puede conseguir a pesar de ser una muchacha universitaria, ser una secretaria de gerente de la empresa International Companies Masen, hasta que un día bella conoce al director de dicha empresa y presiente que aquel hombre la comienza a asechar, más tarde se dará por vencida de tanta vida que ella considera mediocre y decidirá adentrar en la vida del apuesto Edward Cullen que terminará siendo un psicopata un asesino serial que disfruta matar a sus amantes, no sin antes, hacerlas disfrutar de los gozos de los lujos. ¿Qué hará bella para que Edward se detenga? ¿Bella se dará cuenta a tiempo? Solo habrá una cosa que detendrá aquel gusto de Edward por matar, un sentimiento autentico por ella._

* * *

"**El Encanto de una Obsesión"**

**Capítulo 3. En la mira**

**Bella Pov **

Presione el botón del piso 26, el ascensor subió aplastándome los sesos, estaba realmente nerviosa, hundida en un pánico que no se me había quitado con nada, era imposible que se borrara de mi tanto temor si hoy empezaba mi primer día de trabajo, era un caos en mi interior porque yo me negaba a toda cuesta que una persona como yo hubiera caído tan bajo con un puesto de secretaria que jure yo nuca tomaría pero ahora me veía a mi misma como una mentirosa débil y poca cosa ¿Yo, secretaria? No me hubiese matado casi cuatro años en la universidad de haber sabido que permanecería sacando copias y trayendo cafés como una gata.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, había llegado al piso 26 en donde había montones de cubículos, puertas y personas yendo de un lado a otro con hojas impresas, carpetas, tomando café, contestando teléfonos, en fin, era una autentica oficina, me quedé parada observando a la gente que pasaba detrás de mí, busque con los ojos entrecerrados al Señor Johnson, ya que resulto que la oficina en donde ayer me entrevisto no era la suya, no quise moverme, me quede quieta donde estaba y entonces lo vi salir de una oficina, se acerco a mi esquivando a varias personas que le impedían el paso.

Le salude con una sonrisa a medias.

-Me alegro que haya llegado ¿Quiere que le enseñe su cubículo?

Mire de soslayo los montones de cubículos que estaban por todos lados y me pregunté cual de todos esos me tocaría, me supuse que el más pequeño.

Me apreté los labios para no parecer demasiado irritada.

-De acuerdo –acepté con un hilo de voz.

Me condujo al centro de toda la habitación, donde noté que ahí había secciones de cuatro cubículos, lo seguí detrás de él viendo como las personas ahí sentadas contestaban teléfonos y se repartían papeles unos a los otros con velocidad impresionante ¿Cómo soportaban esto todos los días de su vida? La oficina en sí no dejaba nada de distracción, era blanca, tan blanca que ni cuadros había colgados, solo había plantas sintéticas, garrafones de agua para servirse en vasos de papel y una cafetería que parecía cuarto de servicio. Era una tortura, a los pocos segundos el señor Johnson me había dado oficialmente mi cubículo, era el más retirado de todas las secciones, nada más estaba yo, no había nadie que compartiera mi mismo espacio, me quede estupefacta cuando vi el pequeño espacio de no más de 5 metros, una silla giratoria, una computadora de escritorio, un teléfono, impresora y portalápices con reglas, plumas y _Post-it._

-Será mejor empezar ya el trabajo, hay mucho que hacer –dijo el señor Johnson detrás de mí –Empiece por ordenar mi agenda e imprima mis ocupaciones de esta tarde. Y es para hoy, señorita Swan.

Me senté sobre la silla giratoria, queriendo hundir mi cabeza entre las manos, clavarme los lápices a la cabeza y pegarle un tiro con el puño a la pantalla de la computadora, que mierda. Aturdida pero consciente, comencé a anotar en una hoja los pedidos del señor Johnson.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde cuando el señor Johnson me dio mi hora de descanso, para ese entonces las piernas me temblaban de tanto sentar y pararme cuando mi teléfono sonaba y el señor Johnson del otro lado de la línea me ordenaba impresiones, cafés y llamadas a la línea de los pisos de abajo, no podía dejar de gemir, estaba tan agotada y aun me falta medio tiempo para acabar con mi primer día. Corrí al ascensor para no darle tiempo al señor Johnson de pedirme otra cosa más, ya estaba en mi tiempo de descanso y lo iba a tomar completo, tenía planeado ir por una dona y una malteada a _Krispy Creme _pero no sabía cuanta gente habría haciendo pedidos, entonces me decidí por el _McDonald's _que era algo exactamente igual y quedaba casi frente al edificio.

Llegue al _McDonald´s _y para mi suerte estaban todas las cajas abiertas y las filas se iban volando, cuando me toco a mí pedí un pay de manzana y un _Mcflurry_ de galletas oreo, pague y cuando salí me tope a Jessica cruzándose, ella me saludo con la mano, me pregunté que estaba haciendo aquí si ella llevaba bolsas de comida de _KFC. _

-Jess ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ella me tomo del hombro, tomo aire, pude ver que se le escapaba por la boca porque se había venido corriendo, su rostro estaba ansioso, la mire con las cejas fruncidas temiendo que tuviera que pedir ayuda para ella.

-Casi no te alcanzaba ¿Podemos comer juntas?

Reí entre dientes y asentí.

-Si, pero primero toma aire, tendremos que cruzar la calle para llegar a las oficinas.

Esperamos unos minutos para cruzar la calle y las dos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo subimos sin problemas hacia el piso en donde estaba la cafetería amplia, donde si había comida, café, té y servicio de restaurante, yo no quise comprar nada porque no me acostumbraba a este lugar, Jess y yo nos sentamos en una mesa casi al rincón, yo mordisque el pay, le ofrecí a Jessica pero ella saco unos _Brownies _de chocolate.

Hubo un silencio de un instante porque esperamos a que un grupo de gente que estaba cerca de nuestra mesa se fueran, ya que con sus carcajadas y sus miradas hacia nosotras nos incomodaba de tal modo que nos impedía hablar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido este tu primer día? –me pregunto Jess, después de que casi nos hubiéramos quedado solas en la cafetería.

No fue difícil describir las primeras horas del día así que no di más detalles.

-Cansado –baje la cabeza, imaginándome al señor Johnson frente a mi cubículo, esperándome con el reloj haciendo _tic-tac._

Jessica se mordió el labio, examinando mi expresión malhumorada y avinagrada, no sabía como la gente se podía acostumbrar a este trabajo, tan cansado y por supuesto mal pagado, una pesadilla, definitivamente.

-No te preocupes bella, esto es solo un inicio –sabía que trataba de consolarme pero ella era pésima –Te acostumbras a los esfuerzos, ya veras, solo mirarme.

La mire y no quise terminar como ella, tan conformista que no valía en nada los esfuerzos que había hecho para poder terminar una carrera, ahora solo podía gozar de decir que era universitaria con un trabajo de recepcionista en la empresa _International Companies Masen._ Me estremecí.

-No seré secretaria de nadie por mucho tiempo, a lo mucho seis meses y me largo de aquí –contesté de mala gana, mastique con mal sabor el pay de manzana.

Jessica parpadeo y me examino como si lo que hubiera dicho sonará como una grosería.

-No esperes mucha liquidación con solo seis meses de laborar aquí, hubo una chica que despidieron hace un año, hubieras visto que _Show _–Jessica puso los ojos en blanco al mencionar la última palabra –Uno de los ejecutivos la despidió porque según intento abrir unos archivos personales de la empresa, se iba a ir a la calle pero el Señor Masen no la despidió, bueno no, si la despidió pero le dio una liquidación que a mucha gente le hubiese gustado recibir por la misma Azaña suya. Y ella solo llevaba trabajando dos años.

-¿Señor Masen? ¿El director, no? El que me dijiste que según tú tenia que revisar mi curricular para ser aceptada.

-Sí, la verdad mucha gente no lo conoce pero hay una fotografía suya en la entrada del edificio, es el alto de ojos verdes, te confundirás porque esta con unos hombres más pero me supongo que no habrá diferencia, se ve bastante más joven.

_Para lo que me interesa_. Pensé.

-Oye no te gustaría ir después del trabajo por unos tragos para bajar la tensión, yo invito.

-No Jess –le respondí haciendo un gesto de dolor –Solo quiero llegar y descansar.

-Como sea –se volvió hacia los Brownies, hundiendo los hombros.

Triunfante, logre salir de la oficina con el día al fin terminado en aquella oficina, en aquel cubículo que parecía hacerse más pequeño cada vez que escuchaba la voz del señor Johnson llamándome para su café matutino y el almuerzo que tenía que llevar humeante hasta su oficina. El cielo de Nueva york estaba como un velo negro a causa del día nublado de ayer y hoy y en la noche era aun más sombrío y vacio, como siempre, llegue a casa en taxi, no pretendía venirme en tren porque no me arriesgaría a andar por ahí sola, siendo una presa fácil y débil ante gente que solo esperaba una presa. Cuando baje del taxi mire mi reloj de mano, eran casi las ocho y mi madre aun no llegaba, ella me había recordado que trabajaría hasta las diez así que no me extraño ver la casa completamente a oscuras.

Me acerque por el sendero de piedra hacia la entrada hasta que alguien que estaba en el pórtico, sentado sobre los escalones me inflamo el pecho en un grito estremecedor. Era Jake.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñí, deje caer la mano que tenía hecho un puño a mi lado -¿Qué haces aquí? Me has causado un infarto.

Pude ver que su semblante estaba amargo y no por la causa de la oscuridad, sabía que estaba enfadado, estaba tan discreto ahí parado con una postura recta y los ojos persistentes en mi cara, sus dientes apretados dejaban ver una tensión en su mandíbula y sabía que era a lo que me enfrentaba.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le pregunté con voz suave y baja, subiendo los escalones y abriendo la puerta.

Encendí la luz de la casa, deje las llaves y mi bolsa en una mesita de la entrada y esperé a que entrara para cerrar la puerta, se volvió hacia mi en cuanto la cerré, pude estudiarlo todo, estaba más consternado que molesto, el brillo de sus ojos temblaban a mi vista, su boca se hiso una mueca frágil y su voz era un tono lejano.

-¿Qué nos sucede? –replico con el pecho oprimido, sus ojos firmes me encadenaron , lo mire casi perpleja –Ya no somos los mismos, nuestra relación decae, no nos vemos, no nos hablamos. ¿Qué sucede?

Trague saliva, no sabía que decirle, no iba a hablarle con la verdad, lo lastimaría, lo mataría de dolor, no quería ser parte de un sufrimiento humano pero en sí ni ya ni a él podía ya engañarlo, me quede erguida imaginando el inaceptable dolor suyo si le decía la verdad, en ese instante mi cuerpo quedo en silencio, mi voz había huido de mi boca y me había dejado sin esperanzas de tener una clara explicación.

Podía escuchar el bombardeo de mi sangre a través de mis oídos y sentir la presión de mis arterias en la sien de la parte derecha de mi cabeza.

-No sucede nada malo –admití mostrándome confundida y perpleja, no sabía sí resultaría mi sorpresa porque sería estúpido pensar que yo no veía la realidad. –Por favor, Jake.

-No bella –dijo con ligera frialdad, me sobresalte –No me pidas que me calme, necesito saber la verdad ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Es por mi falta de dinero?

Lo mire a la cara pero me faltaba bastante fuerza para retenerle la mirada ya que no podía ser tan descarada como para sostenerme una mentira, pero era necesario hacerlo. Me hundí en el fondo de un abismo horrendo cuando le contesté lo que él quería escuchar o lo que esperaba, realmente.

-Claro que te amo –me percaté de la nostálgica agonía que me sofoco el pecho con una fuerza brutal, porque la mentira me sacudió con algo de exabrupto. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Su semblante era una máscara neutra, sin expresión, ni sentimientos, al principio creí que no me había creído en absoluto y que había malinterpretado mal mi papel de chica enamorada, así que solo me quedé callada.

-No lo parece así –replico con voz seca.

-Pues lo es.

Me acerque ya que había implicado una distancia que nos separo por al menos dos metros, ya que yo todavía me había quedado pegada a la puerta y él había entrado hacia la sala, avancé hasta donde estaba, tan rígido y quieto, lo rodee con mis brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, el acepto mi abrazo después de un minuto, noté que no titubeo pero sin tardo en responderme, me quedé solo esperando su reacción y sentí su aliento sobre mi nuca, ahora era yo la que quedó como una estatua.

-Te amo Jacob, no lo dudes –murmuré con un hilo de voz, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro para ocultar mi inevitable desdicha.

La respiración de Jacob aumento, yo me aferré a él incapaz de mirarle a la cara, pero el insistía, se deshizo de mi abrazo, me sujeto de los hombros y me miró ahora con una luz bastante natural, plasmada en sus pupilas que me transpiró confianza y ternura.

-Bella…-mencionó mi nombre con voz aterciopelada –Esta bien, no tienes porque estar asustada, ¿Bien?

Trague saliva, se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos se aferraron solo un segundo a los suyos, no lo pude soportar, era una terrible fatalidad el mentirle solo por no dañarlo pero no soportaba hacerle daño porque lo apreciaba demasiado, baje la mirada solo para asentir, algo en mi interior sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a dudar de mí y que si no insistía yo en dejarle claro lo de mi amor hacia él, terminaríamos por seguir discutiendo de lo mismo, así que recordé vagamente los viejos tiempos y supe cual era la clave perfecta.

Aproveche la agitación ansiosa de Jacob, para mirarle firmemente, pensé en como antes de hacernos novios lo deseaba con urgencia y lujuria, en como yo deseaba que Jacob quisiera hacerme suya y en como una vez fue así, en cómo me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo y que nadie podía quitarme al hombre que yo amaba, aquello, fue lo que trate de revivir esta noche, levanté mi cabeza para tener una vista precisa de su expresión, estaba tranquilo pero se preguntaba (y lo noté) en que era lo que estaba pensando, me acerque lo suficiente como para que su aliento me golpeara la cara, sentí sus ojos encerrarse exactamente sobre mis labios, me apresuré a no desperdiciar tiempo valioso y lo besé con ímpetu, no fue sorpresa para él pero aun así lo sentí fogoso, emocionado que no se cohibió en absoluto, me tomo de la cintura y me apegó a él como si quisiera absorber el calor de mi cuerpo.

Emane un jadeo, me separé de él solo para mirarle la cara, tenía los ojos dilatados y la respiración sobresaltada, me regresó una sonrisa ancha y me volvió a besar de forma rabiosa, me aferré a su cuello cuando me levanto por los aires, a los pocos minutos caímos sobre el sofá, ahí fue donde lentamente me despojo de mi camisa, me apreté los labios cuando exploro la piel de mi pecho con su lengua, yo le arranque la camisa de un movimiento, volví a jadear cuando saco de un ramalazo mi pantalón e hiso a un lado mis zapatos, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda dorsal a causa de estar en bragas.

-¿Traes preservativo? –le pregunté, con la cabeza hecha un nudo a causa de los pellizcos que me daba con los dientes en el cuello.

Gruño sobre mi piel y yo perdí la cordura.

-¿Importa? –siseo, ahora mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mire hacia el techo, el único lugar a donde podía llevar mis ojos, intentando recuperar razonamiento, era imposible porque ahora sentía con precisión la punta de la erección de Jake a través de sus pantalones en la entrada de mi parte íntima, cerré los ojos, de lo único que fui capaz de asegurarme era que ahora tenías las bragas mojadas y mi cadera moviéndose de un lado a otro para sentir aquella punta afilada de su erección.

-Eso creo…-respondí para mi misma, porque no había escuchado mi voz más que en mi mente.

Escuche como el _ziper _del pantalón de Jacob bajaba y como se desabotonaba el pantalón, me encerró en un beso sin darme las posibilidades de mirar o sentir otra cosa, ahora fue todo tan real, porque se bajo los bóxers que llevaba y fue como al instante el teléfono interrumpió nuestro coito.

_¡Ring, ring!_

Me levante de un salto del sillón, viendo de reojo como Jacob se levantaba los bóxers y ponía su miembro en su lugar. Me arregle el cabello, sin darme cuenta que nada de eso serviría para calmarme pero al menos me distrajo un poco, descolgué y me aferré lentamente a mi respiración.

-¿Sí? –mi voz era un susurró débil.

-Bella, soy mamá ¿Cómo has llegado del trabajo?

-Bien mamá ¿Por qué?

-Te escucho agitada ¿Llegaste corriendo?

Mire a Jake que ya se ponía los pantalones, me mordí el labio cuando inevitablemente mire hacia su todavía concentrada erección.

-No mamá –regrese al teléfono –Pero corrí para contestarte desde mi habitación. ¿Vuelves ya?

-En diez minutos, no te olvides de preparar la mesa para la cena, llevo asado y papas.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos.

Colgué.

-¿Y bien? –se preguntó Jacob al momento de que yo levantaba mi ropa del suelo.

-Debes irte –le respondí sin mirarlo.

(…)

**Edward POV**

Tenía los ojos fijamente en la puerta de la casa de Isabella, me había ocultado más o menos dos horas, escondido en mi mercedes coupe convertible color negro, que por supuesto me favoreció, la noche estaba tan apagada y oscura que nadie podía notar que yo estaba adentro, al principio deduje que esto era una estupidez, que yo tenía cosas más importantes que quedarme aquí en un vecindario que ni yo mismo sabía que existía, pero tenía una fuerza sobrenatural que no podía refrenar, necesitaba conocerla, verla, saber que era aquella chica preciosa de la foto del curricular, necesitaba saber que ella podía ser para mí. Me quedé con las manos aferrados al volante, maldije para mis adentros cuando mi teléfono vibró en la guantera, lo saque, miré el número, era mi primo, Jasper.

No quite mis ojos de aquella puerta que se mantenía iluminada por una lámpara fluorescente amarillenta

-No sabía que estabas en Nueva York. ¿Cuando has llegado?

-Hoy en la tarde –le contesté con la cabeza fuera de nuestra conversación.

-No puedo creer que no me hayas llamado, hubiera hecho una gran reunión, a Alice le hubiera encantando verte, bueno, realmente solo quiere saber si le has traído los pendientes de perlas que según tu le prometiste para su cumpleaños –chasqueo la lengua, pero luego se carcajeo -¡Divirtámonos! ¿Paso por ti?

-No hoy, Jasper, estoy bastante ocupado arreglando cosas de la empresa, además no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo –mentira, me quedaría, siempre y cuando Jasper y Alice no superan la verdad.

-¿Has venido solo por cosas laborales? Entonces le diré a Alice que no esperé nada –su voz era una notable decepción –Al menos pásate por mi departamento ¿Bien?

En ese momento deje de tomar sentido de la comunicación con Jasper porque la puerta de la entrada crujió y chirrió lo bastante alto para que llamara mi atención, mis ojos se clavaron en las dos sombras que se formaron inmediatamente en figuras debajo de la luz, claramente pude ver que un hombre se plantó afuera de la puerta, hablando con alguien que permanencia adentro, mi ambición fue dura porque yo deseaba saber con quien era con el que hablaba, todo dentro de mí se encogió en un sensación de nausea y cólera cuando vi que Isabella salió con una bata de seda color rojo que el aire revoloteaba con ligereza, me percaté de que la bata se levantaba a la vista clara y perfecta de sus piernas, lo delgadas y suaves que se veían desde aquel ángulo, me hiso suspirar con fuerza.

Apreté el celular, haciendo crujir la caratula cuando aquel hombre se inclino y la beso en los labios, la sangre me hirvió y se fue directo al pecho en donde me aplastó las costillas

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! –chillo Jasper.

-Pasaré luego –mascullé, con la mandíbula apretada, colgué y tiré el celular al asiento del copiloto. -¿Quién mierda eres, maldito mal nacido?

Vi como aquel hombre se acercaba a su auto, subió y en menos de dos minutos desapareció de la calle, me fije en Isabella que aun estaba parada en la puerta abierta, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, estaba reflexionando, lo supe porque miraba hacia la nada rectificando algo que seguramente hiso y se arrepintió.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola a todas de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que le dieron favoritos a la historia, me sorprendio mucho que llegaramos a los 30 y más :) me sentí muy orgullosa, la verdad, por cierto lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que como tengo beta ella se esta tardado un poco en darme los capitulos, como tiene trabajos en la universidad, yo subí este capítulo sin betear porque no quería tardarme tanto en actualizar, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin leer, no me gusta estar más de dos semanas ausente :)**

**Esperemos que el capítulo les guste y por cierto estaré respondiendo Reviews :D gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirlos. Nos leemos en la próxima **

**Besos.**


	4. Una delicia

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de **S.M.** La Historia es completamente mía

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura Betas FFAD.**

**_ www Facebook com/ groups/ betasffaddictio_n**

**Summary: **_Bella es una chica con muchas ambiciones, esta cansada de tanta mediocridad en su vida, desea tener todo aquello que anhelaba desde joven, dinero, poder y una vida para ella sola, así que decide aceptar el unico trabajo que ella puede conseguir a pesar de ser una muchacha universitaria, ser una secretaria de gerente de la empresa International Companies Masen, hasta que un día bella conoce al director de dicha empresa y presiente que aquel hombre la comienza a asechar, más tarde se dará por vencida de tanta vida que ella considera mediocre y decidirá adentrar en la vida del apuesto Edward Cullen que terminará siendo un psicopata un asesino serial que disfruta matar a sus amantes, no sin antes, hacerlas disfrutar de los gozos de los lujos. ¿Qué hará bella para que Edward se detenga? ¿Bella se dará cuenta a tiempo? Solo habrá una cosa que detendrá aquel gusto de Edward por matar, un sentimiento autentico por ella._

**El encanto de una obsesión**

**Capítulo 4: Una delicia**

**Bella's POV**

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo: era lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando me llegaban más documentos que debía pasar a la computadora. Dispuse que tal vez tendría la mitad de la información en la computadora para mi hora de descanso, y aun así no era lo único que tenía por hacer: debía corregir algunos contratos e ir de vez en cuando a la oficina del señor Johnson para tomar los recados que había que mandar por fax, eso me recordó que debía ir antes de que él mismo me llamara.

Me levanté de la silla y fui con paso constante hacia la puerta, cuando entré, estaba al teléfono, mirando su computadora. Cuando escuchó que la puerta hacía un sonido chirriante, se volteó a verme y asintió para que pasara, colgó a los pocos segundos de mi entrada.

— ¿Necesita que realice algún recado, señor? —le pregunté con lápiz y papel frente a mí, dispuesta a apuntar todo sin perder ninguna palabra.

—No por ahora. Escuche, acabo de recibir un e-mail del señor Masen, está en la ciudad y me ha dicho que se dará una vuelta por la empresa. ¿Sabe lo que significa eso?

Me quedé mirándole por unos segundos, necesitaba pensar rápido para no quedar como una completa idiota.

— ¿Organizar mi cubículo? —insinué, mordiéndome el labio.

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, queriéndome decir: _No pudiste pensar un poco más. P_ero yo qué mierda iba a saber, no conocía al señor Masen, no sabía que era lo que le gustaba. Me olvidé de mi falla y escuché lo que comenzó a decirme con lentitud.

—Una bienvenida cordial, ser amable y educada. No esperamos que se quede tanto tiempo, ya que si no se le requiere para algo de emergencia, no prolonga tanto su estancia en Nueva York. ¿Queda clara la indicación?

No parecía ser nada del otro mundo, si tenía suerte, la asistencia del señor Masen podría ser en mi hora de descanso y así tendría que ahorrarme el tener que ser tan recatada y cordial con alguien a quien todos le tenían respeto. No me llamaba tanto la atención conocerlo porque yo tenía la vaga idea de no quedarme mucho en este lugar, pero si me interesaba un poco saber en qué pensaba cuando me aprobó para trabajar en su empresa.

Asentí sin decir más y me fui. Al salir, vi a Jessica entregar unos papeles, me miró y se acercó a mí, aferrándose a mi brazo y llevándome al baño de mujeres.

— ¿Supiste las nuevas? —Sus ojos chillaban en un brillo de exaltación y emoción que la mantenían con una expresión muy despierta.

Miré directo hacia el espejo del lavabo, me concentré más en limpiar la comisura de mis labios que tenían exceso de brillo labial que en el tema.

—La llegada del señor Masen —le contesté con naturalidad—. Sí, me enteré pero no me interesa, no pienso cruzarme con él.

—Es nuestro jefe —remarcó con irritación a causa de mi desdén—. Deberías preocuparte en caerle bien.

—Supongo que ya nos conoce, pues con eso de que debe aprobarnos para estar trabajando aquí, me dice que no le interesa mucho venir solo para ver a las secretarias. Deben ser cosas de dinero y clientes las que tienen relación con su visita, así que no te emociones, no creo que te lo puedas ligar.

— ¿Cuándo he dicho eso? —me dijo, girándose hacia mí boquiabierta.

Me volví hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados. No era algo que podría decir Jessica, pero sí pensarlo con libertad, hacía tres años que Jess no tenía una relación y ahora andaba en busca de hombres con buen puesto empresarial y guapos, como el señor Masen, se podría decir.

Ella detectó mi suspicacia y se ruborizó.

—No creo gustarle, soy poca cosa para él, supongo que debe estar casado, comprometido, yo qué sé, nuca me he atrevido a averiguar de él, pero si fueras yo y te interesaras por buscar fotos suyas en las revistas o artículos de Wall Street_, _te darías cuenta de lo guapo que es y lo joven que se ve. —Asintió para sí misma, como si la idea la hubiera sacado de la vergüenza.

—No me interesa —afirmé con tono áspero e indiferente, mirándome nuevamente en el espejo, la verdad es que seguía sin cosquillearme el interés de conocer al gran señor Edward Masen_._

Sentí que Jess me miraba de reojo, pensando que yo mentía y que como a muchas me interesaba al menos pasar a un lado del señor Masen, rozando mi hombro para lograr acariciar la textura suave y refinada de un traje que supongo debía costar lo que aproximadamente ganaría en dos años, o que al menos pudiera pedirme un café o una sonrisa decente, pero no, yo no pedía ni esperaba nada de eso.

Salimos del baño, Jess se despidió de mí, pero antes me suplicó de nueva cuenta que fuera con ella a tomar un trago en un bar como el de la otra vez, porque me contó lo pésimo que se sintió el estar sin compartir con nadie una margarita y varios vodkas, acepté porque lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarme con Jake otra vez afuera de la casa. Regresé a mi cubículo, me encontré con dos recados pegados en el marco de la pantalla de mi computadora, eran del señor Johnson:

_Necesité pedirle a alguien más que apuntara este recado para usted, señorita Swan, puede tener el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse en casa en lugar de permanecer refugiada en el baño. Si lee esto es porque considero que debería estar en su lugar de trabajo. Saque copias de los documentos que acabo de mandarle a su computadora, luego tráigalas para firmarlas y por favor tenga café recién hecho, el señor Masen está a punto de llegar y es seguro que me visitará en mi oficina._

Hice bolita el recado y lo tiré en el cesto de basura, entré en el ordenador y me apresuré a imprimir los documentos, corrí a la habitación de impresión y saqué dos copias —que eran las que comúnmente me solicitaba—, las guardé en un folder y fui directo hacia su oficina. Cuando entré, me miró con una expresión llena de decepción y coraje, que sin duda me dejó con un nudo en la garganta y la mirada hacia abajo.

Le entregué los documentos y los firmó. No hubo ruido, solo el zigzagueo de la pluma contra el papel.

— ¿Le puedo traer café? —le pregunté siendo lo más amable y considerada, claro, sin exagerar.

—Tal vez. —Pensó un momento—. Aunque prefiero esperar al señor Masen, no quiero que vea que he empezado sin él, de hecho debe estar llegando ya, vuelva a su puesto, necesito que me avise de su llegada.

Me volví hacia la puerta y salí, me quedé un momento sobre la puerta meditando el jodido momento en que acepté este trabajo. _La vida no es un lujo de complacencias, Bella_. Lo sabía. Regresé a mi cubículo y me senté solo para revisar mi bandeja de correo electrónico, había un mensaje de Jake con una animación electrónica de amor, era una rosa que tenía brillos en los pétalos y decía con letras doradas: _Te amo._

Dios mío, ¿qué podía hacer? Había cometido un evidente error, y no solo ayer, sino todos estos años.

— ¿Johnson? ¿Está disponible el señor Mark Johnson?

Una voz sumamente masculina, grave y muy gruesa, resonó a mi lado, dirigiéndose obviamente hacia mí y esperando una pronta respuesta. Levanté la vista con mucho cuidado, esperando que fuera un cliente, pero no me pareció que fuese un cliente común y corriente. Una oleada de fragantes olores reanimaron mis sentidos a una velocidad increíble, pude sentir mi nariz respingarse al inhalar dicho aroma que tenía una mezcla de frescura y discreción. Me congelé cuando miré a aquel hombre parado casi tan cerca de mí que podía sentir entrar en los poros de mi piel su colonia, adhiriéndose como un pegamento hipnótico.

Aquel hombre no era un cliente, lo presentí, el pecho me saltó y mi sangre corrió con tanta fuerza dentro de mis venas que me dolió respirar. Era un hombre impactante, jamás había visto un tono tan transparente de ese tono azul, un azul marino, como si proviniese de un mar muy profundo y cálido en aquellos ojos hundidos, unos labios carnosos, inclusive su labio inferior sobresalía de su boca, largas pestañas negras, una nariz delgada y respingada, unos pómulos redondos y levemente sobresaltados, su cabello era un nido en movimiento ya que el aire lavado de la oficina logró revolotear algunos de sus mechones caobas. Pude lograr ver el reflejo de un brillo que relacioné con gel o spray fijador, sea lo que fuese, mantenía su cabello arreglado en un estilo muy elegante pero suburbano, un estilo que dejaba ver una edad no mayor a los 27.

Parpadeé, había algo en mi cabeza que retumbaba una y otra vez, era mi pulso exageradamente descontrolado.

— ¿Mark Johnson? —repetí con voz lenta y entrecortada, no quise actuar como una completa idiota, pero no me encontré en capacidad de poder controlar mi cuerpo—. Si, claro, bueno... él está esperando al director de la empresa. No se si pueda... —_No, Bella, no lo hagas_—. ¿Señor Masen? —susurré, fijándome en su rostro, no podía tratarlo como un cliente, porque él no lo era.

Sonrió y entonces descubrí la imagen más perfecta que pudiera haber presenciado mis ojos, ni siquiera una sonrisa tan potente como la de Jake me había hecho hormiguear el estómago y agitado el corazón.

**(…)**

**Edward's POV**

Y ahí estaba ella, tal y como lo había imaginado, era una delicia, una preciosura. Me había grabado cada facción de aquella fotografía suya en mi computadora —y que ahora estaba en mi agenda de bolsillo—, imaginándome si podría algún día verla tal y como estaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos cuando pudo ver mi sonrisa a causa de la impresión que cruzó por su cabeza al reconocerme, jamás pensé que podría tenerla tan cerca y tan rápido, era una locura, una locura que me transformó de un día para otro.

—Así es —le respondí con un tono suave, embriagándome cada vez más con su sonrojo y vergüenza, la hacía parecer tan inocente, dulce y tímida, tal y como en la fotografía—. Entonces, ¿me permite el acceso?

Ella no respondió hasta que yo ensanché mi sonrisa aun más y ella deliberadamente se quedó sin aliento, casi pude jurar que se puso lívida y torpe, en un sentido muy encantador. Descolgó el teléfono que tenía al lado suyo y habló con un murmuro, al siguiente momento se levantó y me dio el pase. Me regocijé por dentro cuando la sentí seguirme hasta la oficina, pude percibir el olor de frutas que emanaba de su perfume, cómo deseé inclinarme directo hacia su cuello y rozar mi nariz sobre toda aquella piel magistral.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina y Mark ya se había levantado para cuando me vio parado en la entrada. Yo esperé a que Isabella entrara primero, cuando la dejé entra, ella se sonrojó evidentemente, noté el temblor de sus rodillas al pasar al lado mío.

—Señor Masen, me da un gusto verle. ¿No desea una taza de café? —me sugirió Mark con amabilidad.

Mark miró instintivamente hacia Isabella y supe que la quería fuera, pero yo no lo quería así, di un largo suspiro y acepté, si ordenaba café era muy obvio que ella tendría que regresar a traérmelo. Escuché como se iba y cerraba la puerta, me senté en una de las dos sillas de la oficina de Mark. La verdad no me interesaba hablarle de nada ya que eso de los negocios lo resolvía con Jasper, quienes éramos los dos colegas y administradores de la empresa, inclusive el debía andar por ahí, supliendo mi lugar. Yo había dejado mi puesto para viajar a Grecia, era tiempo de pasar unos meses con la familia.

Mark cruzó los dedos y los dejó sobre el escritorio, nadie dijo nada hasta que Isabella volvió con mi café, la miré, temí que se sintiera amenazada pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba mirarla, tenerla aferrada a mis ojos mientras estaba ahí.

—Gracias —le agradecí en un susurro, dejó unos sobres de azúcar y se alejó.

Cuando Isabella cruzó la puerta no supe que decir, realmente.

— ¿Cómo le va con su secretaria? —pregunté lo más natural que pude expresar en mi voz y mi semblante, no quería verme ni sonar interesado—. ¿Es eficiente?

—Es buena —corrigió él sin mucha expresión—. Lleva días, así que su rendimiento no se nota mucho.

—Deberías considerar que no puedes darle trabajo en exceso, así no funciona aquí, será mejor que consideres eso o ella no hará bien su trabajo.

—Pues hay mucho trabajo, señor Masen —admitió con aplomo, como si temiera replicar—. Ella aceptó porque necesitaba dinero, yo puedo entender esa cuestión, pero si no hace un buen trabajo, habrá otras que quieran el trabajo sin obligación.

De repente comprendí que algo en mi cabeza tomaba su lugar y hacia un gran _click_.

— ¿Por dinero? —Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, interrogándole—. Yo no sabía ese detalle. ¿Está en quiebra?

—Eso no lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros, que no supiera me exasperaba—. Puede que así sea, si no, no estaría tan desesperada.

Mmm, la necesidad suele ser la peor tentación...

Tomé café, meditando un poco. Isabella y yo teníamos algo en común, ya que teníamos necesidades y que irónicamente podrían entrelazarse sin querer, ella necesitaba dinero y yo tenía bastante de ello, y por supuesto yo necesitaba de ella y no era difícil pensar que podía tener lo que yo quería.

—Qué irónico. —Reí entre dientes, mordiéndome el labio, la idea me complació realmente bien.

— ¿Qué, señor Masen?

—Algunas necesidades.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola de nuevo chicas! me encanta saludarlas de nuevo, así que ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que Edward no haya sido demasiado evidente en mostrar que quiere a bella ¿Verdad? Díganme todo respecto al capi que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me fascina escribir el Edward POV ya que es ponerse en su lugar, ya saben, no por el lado psicótico si no por lo obsesivo jajaja. Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo **

**Besos y abrazos :)**

**Por cierto gracias a Laura Segura por hacer un excelente trabajo beteando el capítulo. **


	5. Una oportunidad

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de **S.M.** La Historia es completamente mía

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura Betas FFAD.**

**_www Facebook com/ groups/ betasffaddictio_n**

**Summary: **_Bella es una chica con muchas ambiciones, esta cansada de tanta mediocridad en su vida, desea tener todo aquello que anhelaba desde joven, dinero, poder y una vida para ella sola, así que decide aceptar el unico trabajo que ella puede conseguir a pesar de ser una muchacha universitaria, ser una secretaria de gerente de la empresa International Companies Masen, hasta que un día bella conoce al director de dicha empresa y presiente que aquel hombre la comienza a asechar, más tarde se dará por vencida de tanta vida que ella considera mediocre y decidirá adentrar en la vida del apuesto Edward Cullen que terminará siendo un psicopata un asesino serial que disfruta matar a sus amantes, no sin antes, hacerlas disfrutar de los gozos de los lujos. ¿Qué hará bella para que Edward se detenga? ¿Bella se dará cuenta a tiempo? Solo habrá una cosa que detendrá aquel gusto de Edward por matar, un sentimiento autentico por ella._

**El encanto de una obsesión**

**Capítulo 5: Una oportunidad**

**Bella's POV**

No dejé de meditar aquel momento en el que el señor Masen se había quedado frente a mi cubículo: la sonrisa, sus ojos que no me dejaron de ver ni siquiera cuando le llevé el café... Me fui preguntándome sobre todo acerca de la insistencia que tenía por no quitarme la mirada de encima, ¿yo tenía algo malo? ¿Se habría arrepentido de contratarme? Me inquieté tanto que cuando Jess y yo salimos de la oficina para pasarnos a beber esos tragos que teníamos pendientes, me sacudió el hombro.

— ¿Oye? ¿Me escuchaste?

La miré con la cabeza desorientada, consciente de que ella estaba hablando conmigo, pero sin saber de qué.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en el trabajo, no deja de molestarme.

Ella suspiró y me tomó del brazo para guiarme hacia su auto —un Jeta plateado—, y siguió parloteando de que le había estando tirando un ojo a un chico del piso 21 que iba a cada hora para entregar correspondencia, según ella decía que solo lo hacía para verla, yo fingí escuchar la mayor parte del tiempo, solo me concentraba en el tema cuando sus ojos me miraban la cara.

—Ya verás, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento tendrá que dejar de actuar —me dijo con seguridad, subiéndose al auto—. Yo no seré quien de el paso, ya sabes, el hombre debe ser el primero.

Tomé el asiento del copiloto. Deseé que Jess instalara la calefacción ya que el día de hoy llovió demasiado y la humedad de la tierra mojada me daba escalofríos.

—Es cierto —admití. Nunca me pareció correcto que la mujer fuese quien diera el primer paso, pero con estas costumbres modernas, no había mucho que esperar.

Jess manejó en silencio, tal vez porque necesitaba concentración a la hora de tener de por medio precaución con el pavimento mojado. Aquel silencio me favoreció ya que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, no deseaba contarle nada porque sabía que le serviría de reproche para molestarme, además, pensándolo de manera más racional, no tenía que sentirme tan mal, era una empleada nueva y tal vez el verme ahí le había parecido demasiado nuevo.

Entramos al bar que llevaba por nombre _The Drink of Midnight. _Dentro había bastantes mesas desocupadas, una banda de jazz tocando en el rincón y una barra en donde la mayoría de la gente se la pasaba tomando las bebidas; jamás había venido a este lugar, me parecía demasiado oscuro y reservado para los gustos de Jess, pero bueno, con tal de tenerla contenta me conformaba. Avanzamos hacia una mesa que estaba lejos de la banda, ya que no quería molestarme con tanto escándalo. Mientras ella se las ingeniaba para encargar algo, yo examiné el lugar: había montones de fotografías en marcos de madera que estaban puestos en la pared, insignias que parecían ser de tipo _Boy Scout _y letreros de neón pequeños que anunciaban los nombres de los platillos más famosos del lugar, era algo raro.

— ¿Qué va a tomar? —me preguntó la mesera; cabello rojo, delantal verde militar y blusa blanca de botones, no pude ver su nombre de la placa.

—Una margarita —respondí sin querer parecer ausente.

Cuando se fue, Jessica sacó un espejo de mano y se retocó el lápiz labial.

—Gracias por acompañarme, la última vez fue un fiasco, no tenía a nadie con quien charlar, necesito que alguien me escuche. —Dejó el espejo a un lado—. El trabajo cada día se pone más pesado. Sabes, he considerado renunciar, llego a casa y realmente no encuentro nada interesante que hacer más que esperar otro día de laborioso trabajo.

—Te lo dije —rezongué con una mueca—. Ni siquiera disfrutas lo que haces.

—Ni tú tampoco —me recordó con amargura—. Admitámoslo, nadie en esta vida tiene lo que quiere, ni tú ni yo ni nadie, para qué preocuparnos en conseguirlo si las cosas nuca saldrán como las esperas.

Enarqué las cejas, esperando tener una respuesta para eso, pero en seguida llegaron nuestras bebidas. Había pasado un tiempo en el que yo había dejado de tomar alcohol, ya que me producía un desconsiderado problema, el cual era hablar de más cuando el nivel de alcohol me llegaba a la cabeza. Debía estar consciente de no dejarme influencia por Jess para tomarme tres o más de estas cosas.

Miré a Jess que tenía una expresión monótona, podía ver el cansancio a través de sus ojos y sus movimientos pesados y lentos que me preocupaba mucho.

—No debiste pedir tequila, te hará delirar, créeme, no te gustará. —Me quedé espantada cuando la vi levantar la pequeña copa de tequila y bebérsela de un trago.

—No pienso embriagarme, solo quiero tomar dos copas y después cenar algo. Vamos, Bella, tengo una vida muy complicada. —Me miró con reproche, sabía que necesitaba más consideración con ella para comprenderla—. Deja que esta mujer se desahogue un poco.

No dije más y esperé a que pidiera esas dos copas de tequila, se las terminó en menos de quince minutos para luego pedir pollo para cenar, papas empanizadas y pizza. Me tranquilizó un poco verla comer algo, me había dado cuenta en estos días, ahora que trabajábamos juntas, de que había dejado de comer pollo frito y brownies y que lo había reemplazado por ensaladas y bebidas energéticas. No podía jurar nada, pero podía verla más cansada y pálida, no quise pensar que podía estar enferma, pero me angustiaba demasiado que estuviera pasando por un gran dilema.

—Mis padres se acaban de separar —levantó la vista del pollo hacia mí—. Mi madre dice que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo patético que es mi padre y que ahora espera que firme el acta de divorcio, ¿puedes creer esto? Solo estaban unidos por mí y ahora que vivo lejos, pueden hacer de sus vidas una completa libertad. Y ahora solo puedo verme de esta forma, un horrible trabajo, un departamento diminuto, gastos, pagos, deudas... y todo esto me hace sentir mal.

—Jess —murmuré con voz dulce, mi voz se cerró al momento en que quise consolarla, ella se veía tan mal, que no sabía qué hacer—. No eres quien crees que eres, tú puedes salir adelante, eres joven, bella...

—Y terriblemente gorda —me interrumpió con la voz quebrada y un gesto en los labios—. Solo mírame, ¿tú crees que alguien querrá a alguien como yo? Terrible y patética. Yo no quería esto, Bella, yo deseaba ser modelo y tú lo sabes.

Desde que estábamos en secundaría, Jess siempre tenía en su casillero revistas y recortes de cada marca vanguardista de revista de modas que podías reconocer: _Vogue, Runway, Cosmopolitan, Glamour..._ Creí que aquel hobby la hacía fantasear, pero creo que se convirtió en una obsesión suya, que con el tiempo fue dejando en Jess un martirio que ahora la lastimaba mentalmente.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella era tan obstinada, no se resignaba con nada, era demasiado difícil hacerla entender, pero aun así debía ayudarla; era mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de todo, su problema también se convertía en el mío porque me lastimaba que pensara así.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor, Jessica —me incliné hacia ella y le rogué con la mirada que primero me dejara hablar—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes un problema muy delicado, yo no sabía que pensarás así, tú eres hermosa y no necesitas de nada de...

— ¿De qué hablas? —frunció la ceja con repulsión, interrumpiéndome—. Yo no tengo nada, solo que a veces no me siento muy cómoda con mi cuerpo, haré una rutina de dietas y ejercicios, estaré bien, te lo prometo.

—Pero... —protesté en silencio, quedándome callada y resolviendo mis propias confusiones en mi cabeza. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?—. Jess, mírate, tú estás enferma, te veo, estás muy pálida últimamente, no creo que...

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, como si el tema la estuviera molestando evidentemente. Sabía que de todas formas ella jamás hablaría de algún problema que ella tuviese con nadie, ya que yo era demasiado firme con ella y Jess solía ser sensible, me estaba preparando para lo que fuese que tuviese que decirme para hacerme callar.

—Me salto las comidas por el trabajo, últimamente no he estado desayunando y no he dormido bien, pero no por eso me vas a llamar bulímica ni anoréxica. Bella, me subestimas demasiado y no creo que tengamos que volver a tocar este tema, porque por primera vez te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos.

— ¿Me regañas por cuidarte? —murmuré con tono inquisitivo.

Ella me miró de forma mordaz y penetrante.

—Solo dejemos de hablar de esto, no es algo que tengamos que discutir. —Me echó una mirada más y volvió al plato de pollo y papas.

Ninguna de las dos habló por un buen rato, dejamos que la banda de jazz estuviera como distracción, gracias a la mezcla de música que sonó excelente como melodía de fondo la cual fue manejando con tranquilidad el ambiente de tensión que se formó entre ambas por unos minutos. Yo no pedí nada para cenar porque no tenía tantos ánimos de comer, creo que sobre todo fue por no tocar el tema de la comida, me quedé sentada viendo a la banda. No seguí pidiendo margaritas, pero Jess lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared, marcaban casi las diez. Me dije que mamá tal vez estaría saliendo del trabajo y yo de verdad quería recibirla con una buena cena, aquello no solo la alimentaría a ella, sino a mí también.

—Tengo que irme, mi mamá llegará y tal vez quiera encontrarme allá. —Saqué la billetera y puse sobre la mesa veinte dolares.

—Déjalo —murmuró Jess, deslizando el billete en mi bolso.

Levanté la vista, ella me regresó la mirada con algo de compasión y seriedad, yo definitivamente no quería discutir de nuevo con ella, además esos veinte dolares me servirían demasiado para ir y tomar un taxi. Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando los tomé de nuevo.

—Gracias. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro, luego planeamos algo para el fin de semana, ¿ok?

Asentí y la sonrisa que permanecía escondida, apareció con seguridad.

(…)

**Edward's POV**

Eran casi las diez y yo aun esperaba que Isabella saliera del bar que llevaba por nombre _The drink of midnight._ La tentación me acorralaba porque quería, o más bien deseaba, entrar y saber si estaba haciendo algo con alguien o si ella estaba sola; sabía que estaba con una de las tantas empleadas, lo sabía porque de vez en cuando la había visto en la recepción del piso 26, pero aun así mi preocupación por aquel hombre que estaba afuera de su casa no me dejaba de molestar. ¿Que tal si ese hombre estaba ahí dentro sin que yo lo hubiese visto entrar? Pude haberme distraído, aunque sería un error que no aceptaría realmente, porque no había quitado la vista de esa maldita puerta.

No me quedaba de otra que salir del auto. Puse la alarma y miré a mi alrededor solo por si acaso: había un hombre recargado contra un poste, fumando un cigarrillo; examiné su ropa: llevaba una camisa de botones medio rota, unos pantalones gastados que daban la apariencia de que le quedaban muy grandes y tenis que estaban entre abiertos en la parte de adelante. No lograba verle bien la cara ya que toda la calle estaba casi a oscuras, pero podía ver que tenía tez color medio, grandes cejas y vello en la barbilla que lo hacía lucir muy descuidado y antihigiénico.

—Lindo auto —comento con una ligera amargura plasmada en su voz, podía ver que inclinaba la cabeza para verle el brillo de las capas de cera que le habían dado al auto esa mañana.

No le contesté, ni siquiera podía mirarlo, así que crucé la calle para asegurarme de estar lejos de él, pero para cuando crucé vi que alguien salía del bar porque la puerta se abrió con el sonido de una campanilla, vi que era Isabella y que estaba con la mirada baja, tecleando algo en su celular; busqué un lugar para refugiarme, correr no serviría de nada, el auto estaba al cruzar la calle y me notaría, aunque, ¿me reconocería? Me metí a un callejón esperando que no pasara por ahí y decidiera ver dentro, ya que no habían botes de basura o cajas donde pudiera esconderme o arrodillarme. Escuché sus pasos, aquello me dejó con el aliento alborotado y la exaltación a flor de piel, estaba atento a cualquier sonido cercano, casi podía jurar que el corazón me rebotaba por todos lados del cuerpo cuando sus pasos se oyeron cerca, más cerca hasta que vi hacia la calle y ella estaba cruzando exactamente cerca de mi auto.

Cuando la vi el corazón me explotó en una sensación de adrenalina y alegría, verla de lejos siempre era mucho mejor porque de cerca ella parecía tenerme miedo. Ella no despegó la mirada del celular y fue cuando quise salir de aquel callejón oscuro y gritarle que mirara hacia el frente, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido: una camioneta que iba a una velocidad indescifrable hizo resonar el claxon, Isabella levantó la mirada demasiado tarde, porque la camioneta frenó hasta cuando la golpeó en la cadera y la hizo caer al suelo, escuché el sonido de su cuerpo golpear en la defensa.

El conductor salió a toda prisa, era un hombre regordete, bajito y calvo con pantalón de mezclilla y blusa naranja fajada.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Está usted bien? Dígame, ¿se ha lastimado?

No escuché respuesta de Isabella, fue cuando salí del callejón y me acerqué a pasos largos, quedándome con el semblante helado al verla tirada en la calle con un gesto leve de dolor y tocándose con cautela el costado; sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando me reconoció, el gesto de dolor que llevaba hace unos segundos se transformó en incredulidad y confusión, su mandíbula cayó y en ese momento dejó de tocarse el costado.

_Necesitaba saber si estabas bien,_ le contesté en mi mente, porque su semblante lo preguntaba todo.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? —le preguntó el conductor, arrodillándose.

Miré hacia el bar donde ya las personas se asomaban desde las ventanas para ver el espectáculo, vi al vagabundo que estaba aun en el poste, seguía fumando pero observaba con más concentración el teléfono tirado de Isabella que todo el incidente. Isabella tardó en regresarle la mirada al hombre regordete y parpadeó.

—Sí, bueno, tengo una molestia en el costado pero seguramente se debe al golpe. Estoy perfecta, no se preocupe.

— ¿¡Perfecta!? —exclamó el hombre con sorpresa—. Pero si casi la atropello.

—Pero tuve bastante suerte, no me aplastó. —La vi sonreír a medias.

El vagabundo se acercó solo para poder mirar el teléfono móvil aun más de cerca, fue cuando yo me acerqué y lo quité de la calle, lo observé suspirar con decepción, me echó una mirada de pocos amigos y se alejó.

Ella aun seguía perpleja y yo solo quería sacarla de ahí, ni siquiera sabía por qué había tenido ese arranque de salir del callejón y exponerme a mí mismo. Ella se estaría preguntando qué podría estar haciendo yo ahí, en un lugar como éste, y yo no iba a saber que responder porque sinceramente no había más respuesta y motivo para estar aquí que ella.

— ¿Tiene auto? Puedo llevarla a su casa o al hospital si así prefiere, no me molestaría, de verdad.

Isabella negó y se sentó en el piso, luego subió su rodilla para poder levantarse, el hombre le ayudó pero deseé ser yo quien le pasara el brazo por el hombro y así tenerla a mi lado. Me quedé petrificado al ver como ella no quitaba de su rostro ese sentimiento de angustia a causa de mi presencia, tal vez ella ya estaba pensando lo que me temía, que la estaba siguiendo.

—No, la verdad prefiero irme en taxi. Solo necesito mi teléfono. —Me clavó la mirada.

Me acerqué y le entregué el teléfono.

—Gracias, acaba de rescatar mi teléfono de ese vagabundo —admitió con voz cohibida, con el cuerpo temblándole por todos lados; noté que solo podía sostenerme la mirada si estaba lejos de mí, porque cuando se acercaba un nerviosismo que brillaba en sus ojos le impedía tener convicción.

—No hay de qué, pero, ¿está segura de que está bien? Yo creo que necesita ver a un doctor para descartar huesos rotos, puede haber hemorragias internas si no se atiende y eso sería peligroso.

Titubeó ligeramente, me miró pero no la sostuvo lo suficiente como para poderle leerle el pensamiento, tomó su teléfono y marcó.

—Puedo llevarla —le aseguré de inmediato, imaginando a quien estaba tratando de llamar, a aquel hombre que estaba con ella en su casa cuando la seguí—. Supongo que su casa debe esta cerca, si es que no decide que la lleve al doctor primero.

—No quiero ir al doctor —concluyó.

—Bien, ¿a su casa, entonces?

Su semblante dio un giro interesante cuando su mirada mostró una sorpresa conservadora y su boca se curvó más en un gesto pensativo que en una sonrisa. Ella miró hacia el teléfono y parecía enfrentarse a un debate interno.

—No necesito... —Enmudeció, miró hacia la ventana del restaurante y sonrió para sí misma—. ¿Podría hacerme ese gran favor, señor Masen?

Yo sonreí de la manera más gentil, examinándola completamente.

—Claro que sí.

Y de inmediato supe que esa sería mi primera oportunidad.

* * *

**N/A**

**Un super gustazo de volver a saludarlas en un capítulo más, me encanta venir con nueva actualización para que ustedes la disfruten, como saben ya es su primer encuentro diciéndolo de una forma más íntima ya que en el capítulo anterior, creo, el señor Johnson estaban de entrometido xD Chicas perdón de verdad si me tardó en actualizar pero también tengo que dejarle a mi beta de hacer el maravilloso trabajo de corregir las cosas del capítulo ademas me estoy escribiendo otra novela, completamente y absolutamente fuera del fandom twilight, está tiene personajes auténticos, refiriendome al nombre, no lleva nada de bella, edward o referente a la saga, es completamente individual, pienso publicarla algún día, lo sé, no es nada fácil pero yo se que se podrá si insisto, muchas han tenido la fortuna por lo que he visto en el grupo de FFAD en facebook y me siento orgullosa de ellas que han logrado su sueño y algún día me incluiré entre una de esas chicas afortunadas :)**

**Gracias por leerme, dejen su Review, trataré de responderles, lo prometo. Si me tardo en actualizar saben los motivos xD no es facil escribir dos historias a la vez. **


End file.
